


A Life Worth Saving

by jonnor_highlights



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lifeguard, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnor_highlights/pseuds/jonnor_highlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving a young guy from drowning, Connor's life gets a bit complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Worth Saving

“As most of you know, I save lives for a living. It’s not an easy job to do, because, to keep track of so many people at the same time can really wear you out, and no matter who they are, if they find themselves in distress in my sight, whether they are worth it or not, I must save them. Now, I remember the day I met Jude, and right now on this day I can tell you, he was definitely a life worth saving…”

When it all started…

It was summer, it was hot, and almost everyone was enjoying their day on the beach. Connor had just arrived at the beach to dismiss the lifeguard on duty in order to take his shift. He had been a lifeguard for about four years now, he started when he was only sixteen years of age after he joined a swimming team, and now he works part-time at the beach on Saturdays.

Just as he sat in the tower, Connor heard a scream.

“JUDE! Oh my God, help! He is drowning”

Connor quickly got up, took his shirt off, grabbed the rescue tube and started jogging towards the ocean. He dived into the water as soon as the water reach his thighs, just as he was trained to. As he came close to the victim he stopped to make his introduction.

“I’m Connor, the Lifeguard, I’m here to help.” He took the rescue tube and handed it to the victim, who was still splashing water around with one hand while keeping the other under water while saying his leg hurt.

“You ready? Hold tight!” Connor said as the young man grabbed the rescue tube. He turned around and started swimming back to shore with the victim. “I think I cut my leg…” said the breathless voice behind him. “It’s ok. What’s your name, bud?” Connor asked.

“Jude. I’m Jude.”

“Ok, Jude, you’re safe now. Keep holding onto the tube, we are almost there!”

Once they reached shallow waters, Connor got up and helped the victim get up and walking by putting the victim’s right arm around his neck while he grabbed him tight by the hips. His victim was easy to carry because of the skinny frame and light weight though healthy looking.

As Connor came out with the victim, who was limping now that they reached the sand, he told one of the family members that was close by to call for an ambulance. Once they set him down on the sand, Connor could see that the victim was pale and about to faint.

“Stay with me!” he called out, but the young man fainted shortly after. “Someone give me a towel or something. I need to apply pressure to the wound.”  
The young man next to him quickly took off his shirt and gave it to Connor. He wrapped the victim’s leg and applied a lot of pressure to keep the victim from bleeding out completely.

Shortly after emergency services arrive and take the victim. The big family follows the team and Connor’s job of rescuing is officially over.

...

“Hey, dad.” Connor greeted as he answered his phone.

“Hey, bud! How was work today?”

“It was ok, the heat was immense though.”

“Yeah, these past days have been the hottest of the summer, saw it on the news this afternoon.”

“No wonder…” a knock on the apartment’s door interrupted the conversation. “Hey dad, I’ll call you later. Someone’s at the door.”

“Oh ok. Hey how about you come over tomorrow?”

“Sure, it’s ok with me. Later.”

“Bye, son.”

Connor hang up and placed the phone on the small coffee table. He walked up to the door and opened it. A familiar face stood in front of him.

“Connor, right?” the woman asked.

“Yeah…”

“Hi, I’m Stef, you saved my son earlier today. I asked for you around until I got to your boss.”

“Oh, yeah! Now I remember you, how is…?”

“Jude.”

“Jude. How is he?”

“Well he, he is doing good.” She nodded and smiled at Connor. “He got a couple of stitches and a blood transfusion but he is now resting at home.”

“Good, I hope he gets better.”

“Thanks. So I was wondering if you would like to come by for dinner next Friday. It’s the least we could do after you saved my son.” She asked.

“Sure. I’d like that.”

“Yeah? Ok so here is the address…” she said as she took out a piece of paper out of her purse and gave it to Connor.

“So Friday, at 6:00pm” she said again.

“Friday.”

Stef smiled and thanked Connor once again and left. Connor closed the door and looked at the paper with the directions.

“Hmm… It’s not far from here…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much but it's meant to be just a Intro chapter. I don't think I'm a very good writer but I sure am gonna do my best on this :) I promise.


End file.
